memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Should parodies be discussed in articles?
Should parodies be discussed in articles? Or should they be relegated to the ''Star Trek'' parodies and pop culture references page only? What I mean to say is I want to find out what the Klingons are doing in the episode not the Simpsons. -- Lt. T 18:06, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Other than small background notes (which should direct to the parodies page for detail), no. -- Sulfur 18:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Note the following point under "Background Information" in the article :"This episode was parodied in The Simpsons episode "Deep Space Homer" (which, in and of itself, is a parody of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's title). In the episode, Homer Simpson fights Barney Gumbel in the Triskelion arena with the classic Star Trek "fight music" playing in the background, while one of the NASA administrators bets "quatloos on the newcomer."" It really is not relevant to the rest of the background information is it? Or even the episode? This is what I am talking about. -- Lt. T 18:26, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :I simplified that and pointed to the parody page, which contained identical information. Almost the same paragraph in fact. :Btw, take note of the , and note the proper way to link to episode pages. -- Sulfur 18:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) I was citing gamesters as a example --Lt. T 15:11, 8 May 2008 (UTC) But this is relevant: Stewart also lent his voice in an episode of The Simpsons, playing a character named Number One. --Lt. T 18:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Perfectly relevant. It's on the Patrick Stewart article in a section about his voice work. What's the issue? -- Sulfur 18:59, 6 May 2008 (UTC) The issue is the Article about Stewart is biography what he did, but is it relevant information for the episode? To put it another way say Memory-Alpha is instead about Cheese. It is written for those who want to know what it is made out of, how it is made, and what it tastes like. I thought was not for those who want to post things about people who carved '59 Cadillacs out of it. -- Lt. T 19:13, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :For what episode? You're really not being all too clear here. What does cheese have to do with anything? :The phrase you quoted is in the Patrick Stewart article. Nowhere else. Which episode article do you seem to think that it is found in? :If you're asking about whether the sentence about the parody in the Gamesters article is relevant, then sure, the Simpsons episode in question was parodying that entire episode. So, there's a one line comment noting that it was parodied. What's not relevant? -- Sulfur 19:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Any episode. Please Note The Following "From Memory Alpha:Canon policy": Invalid resources The following resources are considered invalid and should not be referenced in any form in a Trek universe article: *Fan-made blueprints and specifications (including such items as Ships of the Star Fleet) *Fan fiction of any kind *Fan reference works of any kind *Websites, unless information is also contained in a valid reference; provided that links to non-commercial external websites of interest can be included in an "External Link" or similar section. to me parodies falls under "Fan fiction of any kind". --Lt. T 13:07, 8 May 2008 (UTC) : Fans are you and me. Their work is not "officially" licensed. Parodies is a totally different bag of cats. True, fan parodies qualify for what you list, but "Family Guy" (or the like) parodies don't fit into "fan fiction". --Alan 15:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::What's wrong with having this at Talk:The Gamesters of Triskelion (episode). Creating new forums on topics that already have articles just creates confusion, and more work for admins when they have to move it there.... :::Last I checked Patrick Stewart was not in a TOS episode. He is being discussed here. There is an MA wide policy discussion taking place, not a single episode issue. Don't confuse using an episode as an example with that episode being the only possible application. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:10, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::No, Parodies are to be placed in the Star Trek in popular culture page. or whatever the admin says... Admin is always right. by the way Star Spoof Wiki is a place for a full article about a Star Trek parody. Leonhart178 20:37, 8 May 2008 (UTC) So what is the Official Admin policy for parodies? It would be helpful.--Lt. T 00:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) : There is no such thing as an "Official Admin policy", however the given facts are that page was created as a solution to undesired article types that were created based on the topic, see talk page (and its 25+ individual discussions) and the page itself has been in existence for over two and a half years. The only issue with it is the fact that this stupid forum has gone on this long, and two long time contributors have essentially flat out told you that there is not nor ever was anything wrong with the page or its content as it is. --Alan 00:55, 9 May 2008 (UTC)